Hoy es el Dia
by SpyTaku299
Summary: <html><head></head>Es el cumpleaños de Gatomon, Patamon se encuentra desesperado al no saber que regalarle a su querida amiga, a la cual le guarda sus mas profundos sentimientos, sin saber a quien recurir, recurre a su compañero Tk para que le aconseje sobre un regalo.</html>


Bueno antes que nada esta es una historia que cree, para el cumpleaños de una amiga, en un principio no esperaba terminarla pero al final me decidi, espero que les guste, y les recuerdo que Digimon no es propiedad mia.

* * *

><p>"Feliz Cumpleaños"<p>

**Hoy es el día, hoy es el cumpleaños de mi querida amiga Gatomon, normalmente en el digimundo no festejábamos esto, pero en el mundo humano es una tradición, estuve días b,uscando un regalo para Gatomon, pero no pude encontrar nada que expresara lo que siento por ella, que hare no tengo dinero y no sé cómo ganar dinero para comprarle un regalo del mundo humano, no sé qué hare, será la primera vez que festejemos su cumpleaños y no puedo llegar sin un regalo para Gatomon, bueno con tanta desesperación olvide mencionar mi nombre soy Patamon, en estos momentos estoy en una difícil situación y no sé qué hacer, creo que lo mejor es hablar con Tk para que el me dé un consejo, fui a buscarlo, lo bueno es que no me tarde en encontrarlo.  
><strong>  
><strong>Patamon: Tk ¿me puedes ayudar en algo?<strong>

**Tenía la esperanza de que Tk me dijera algo bueno.**

**Tk: Claro Patamon, para eso están los amigos.****  
><strong>**Patamon: Se trata sobre…****  
><strong>**Tk: Espera no me digas, se trata sobre el cumpleaños de Gatomon verdad.****  
><strong>**Patamon: ¿Cómo sabes eso Tk?**

**No puede ser será que Tk, se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos por Gatomon.**

**Tk: Te eh visto muy preocupado en estos días y ya sabía que era su cumpleaños, pero dime que te tiene a si amigo.****  
><strong>**Patamon: La verdad es que no se que regalarle a Gatomon, además que no tengo dinero para comprarle algo y no sé cómo ganar dinero.****  
><strong>**Tk: Primero que nada si necesitabas dinero ¿Por qué no me lo pediste?****  
><strong>**Patamon: Porque no quería pedirte nada, se supone que yo debo darle algo de mi parte para ella ¿no?****  
><strong>**Tk: (Pensando: Que tierno eres amigo) Se me ocurre algo.****  
><strong>**Patamon: ¿Qué es?****  
><strong>**Tk: ¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes por ella?****  
><strong>**Patamon: Glupp! A que te refieres con eso Tk.**

**Oh no, de verdad de se dio cuenta, que hare u.u**

**Tk: Bueno desde que empecé a salir con Kari, se me hizo muy obvio que Gatomon te gusta, no es verdad amigo.****  
><strong>**Patamon: (Sonrojado) Si, pero no creo ser capaz de decirle lo que siento por ella, es mucha presión y menos en su cumpleaños.****  
><strong>**Tk: Pues escríbeselo en una carta y se la entregas.****  
><strong>**Patamon: ¿Una carta?****  
><strong>**Tk: Si, solamente escribe tus sentimientos en papel y se lo entregas.****  
><strong>**Patamon: (Sonrojado) Mis sentimientos.**

**Aunque no quería admitirlo esa era una muy buena idea, pero qué pensaría ella no soy tan valiente para decirle de frente mis sentimientos**

**Tk: Si, pero apúrate que su fiesta comienza en un par de horas.****  
><strong>**Patamon: Ok**

**Me puse a escribir la carta, en esta revelare mis sentimientos sonara cursi, pero espero que le guste, ella y yo hemos sido amigos desde hace ya mucho tiempo, ahh, no me di cuenta, en medio de esta conversación y de escribir la carta el tiempo se me fue volando, debo ir a casa de Kari. No me tarde mucho en llegar a casa de Kari, cuando entre pude ver a todos menos a la cumpleañera, después de revisar un poco el lugar me di cuenta que estaba en un rincón, sin pensarlo me acerque y le dije.**

**Patamon: Hola Gatomon.****  
><strong>**Gatomon: Hola Patamon.**

**Cuando me acerque me di cuenta que llevaba puesta una bufanda rosa con un corazón en medio, sin duda le quedaba muy bien, pero quería saber porque estaba en ese rincón.**

**Patamon: Gatomon ¿estás bien?****  
><strong>**Gatomon: Si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?****  
><strong>**Patamon: Bueno, es tu fiesta de cumpleaños y estas en un rincón de la casa.****  
><strong>**Gatomon: Bueno, lo que pasa es que es la primera vez que festejo mi cumpleaños y no sé qué hacer.**

**Entonces era por eso, que raro, pensé que solo yo estaría así por no saber qué hacer, en parte me alegra que Gatomon este igual que yo, y en parte no, no sé que responderle en este momento.  
><strong>**  
><strong>**Patamon: Gatomon, la verdad yo no sé que debas hacer exactamente, pero creo que deberías estar con tus amigos en este tu día especial.****  
><strong>**Gatomon: (Sonrojada) Patamon, muchas gracias.****  
><strong>**Patamon: Ven vamos con los demás.****  
><strong>**Gatomon: Bueno vamos n.n**

**No podía dejar de verla, se veía muy bonita con la bufanda enrollada en su cuello, no puedo evitarlo, se lo tengo que decir.**

**Patamon: (Sonrojado) Gatomon…****  
><strong>**Gatomon: Si ¿Patamon? ****  
><strong>**Patamon: Te vez muy bien con esa bufanda ^^****  
><strong>**Gatomon: (Sonrojada) Gracias Patamon, Kari me la regalo.****  
><strong>**Patamon: Enserio, tiene muy buen gusto te queda muy bien.****  
><strong>**Gatomon: Si, bueno es la primera vez que me dan algo en mi cumpleaños y no sabía cómo sentirme por eso.**

**Cuando escuche sus palabras, me alegre mucho por ella, pero no sabía cómo decirle que no pude comprarle nada.  
><strong>**  
><strong>**Patamon: Gatomon…****  
><strong>**Gatomon: Sucede algo Patamon?****  
><strong>**Patamon: Gatomon, yo no pude comprarte un regalo, lo siento mucho.****  
><strong>**Gatomon: No te preocupes Patamon, tu simple presencia en este día tan especial, me alegra mucho.****  
><strong>**Patamon: Pero aun así, yo quería darte algo.****  
><strong>**Gatomon: Enserió y ¿qué es?**

**Oculte la carta detrás de mis alas, son muy útiles en muchas ocasiones y esta era una de esas, me acerque lentamente a ella y se la entregue.  
><strong>**  
><strong>**Patamon: Es esto, espero que te guste.**

**Gatomon sin perder tiempo abrió la carta y se puso a leerla, la carta decía esto:****  
><strong>**  
><strong>_Para: Mi Amada Gatita._

_Perdóname por favor, es la primera vez que festejamos tu cumpleaños y no pude ser capaz de regalarte algo, estuve días buscando un regalo para ti sin ningún resultado, no encontré nada que pudiera decir los sentimientos que tengo por ti, los regalos del mundo humano son caros y un Digimon no gana dinero, me siento horriblemente mal al no haberte podido comprar nada, lo único que te puedo dar en este tu día especial es algo mío._

_Gatomon te entrego mi corazón, yo Te Amo más que a nada en el mundo, tu mi mejor amiga, mi gran compañera y el amor de mi vida, te amo más que a la vida misma, me siento muy estúpido al no poder decirte esto de frente como debería, lo siento mucho._

_Lamento no haberte podido dar más que estas pocas palabras escritas desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, tú me has dado mucho, cada día que paso a tu lado, aun como solo un amigo, para mí es un día muy feliz, pero nada se compara con la felicidad que me da el haberte conocido._

_Feliz Cumpleaños Gatomon_

_Atte: Patamon_

**Gatomon: Es cierto lo que dice esta carta Patamon?****  
><strong>**Patamon: (Sonrojado) Es cierto**

**Antes de que ella pudiera continuar le bese la frente, solamente quería tener un buen recuerdo de ella en caso de que pasara algo malo.****  
><strong>

**Gatomon: (Sonrojada) Patamon…****  
><strong>**Patamon: (Sonrojado) Gatomon…****  
><strong>**Gatomon/Patamon: Te amo.**

**Y nos fundimos en un tierno beso, este era el cumpleaños de Gatomon, se supone que ella debería ser la más feliz en este día, pero creo que yo soy el más feliz.  
><strong>**  
><strong>**Patamon: Feliz Cumpleaños Gatomon**

* * *

><p>Bueno espero que les haya gustado mi primer OS, y como les dije al principio este OS fue inspirado en el cumpleaños de una amiga, gracias por haberlo leido ^-^<strong><br>**


End file.
